Laundry Day
by Tipping Point
Summary: Just when Danny thought he hated dark sheets, his Montana shows him a reason to love them. Part of the IMAGINE Series.


**Author's Note**: Another story to join the **IMAGINE Series**. Please forgive how horrible this might be: it is my first piece of smut. This story idea came to me the other day as I was changing the sheets on my bed and thought it would be a cute little diddle of a story.

**Warning**: Please, please, PLEASE take heed to the rating. This story does contain very mature topics that younger readers should stay away from. Consider yourself warned and proceed with discretion.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything affiliated with CSI: NY or CBS. Only in my wildest dreams...

As always, my thanks go out to **kcatlin **for the wonderful beta work. She keeps my grammar in check at all times, which I am very appreciative of.

––––––––––

Danny had discovered a new found hate for dark sheets. The just got so dirty so fast, which required washing them more frequently than lighter sheets, which just racked up his water bill every month. And it was apparent just how dirty his sheets were.

His comforter was haphazardly crumpled at the foot of his bed, the sheet underneath had somehow been discarded on the floor a foot away from the bed. The sheet covering his king sized mattress had come lose on two corners, exposing the itchy padding. All four of his pillows remained intact by his headboard, but overall, his bed looked like it had exploded. And from what he could remember from last night, that was a pretty accurate description.

He stood at the foot of his bed as Lindsay showered in the other room, staring at his maroon sheets. His pillowcases were covered in tiny, dry, white patches. Danny knew he was guilty of drooling but his lips curled into a smirk when he noticed the same incriminating specks on Montana's pillows. She always slept on the right side of the bed, and even when Danny went to bed alone at night – which was hardly ever, now that he couldn't sleep without Lindsay there – he had always crashed on the left side of the bed. He tucked away that small piece of information to tease her about later and his eyes scanned down farther onto his sheets.

Now the really tragic part about dark sheets was the fact that _everything_ showed up. Danny planted his hands on his hips as he tried counting all of the white patches on his sheet but gave up eventually. Messy white spots from drool and sweat and other bodily fluids he really didn't want to think about. Not that he regretted having _made_ any of those smears. Most of them were probably from his Montana but still...he was just as guilty.

Danny shivered at the idea of how much his sheets would light up under an ALS light. Disgusting.

The water in the shower turned off in his bathroom and when Lindsay came wandering out a minute later in his robe, she found Danny still standing in his room. He wore only a pair of loose fitting basketball shorts, the rest of his – and her – clothes scatter across the room, including his boxers.

She took the towel in her hand and squeezed out the dripping ends of her hair, her damp feet leaving a trail of footprints across the hardwood floors. Danny's oversized robe sleeves fell down past her small hands and the huge shoulders hung off her slight frame, ending past her knees. She was swimming in it. Dropping the towel in a laundry pile slowing building next to his closet door, Lindsay padded across the room towards Danny.

He seemed to be in the middle of an intense staring contest with his mattress, hands planted on his hips. She cuddled up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissed the patch of skin between his shoulder blades. "Morning cowboy."

He grunted in response, not taking his eyes off his sheets, and left his hands resting on his waist. A particularly large patch had caught his attention and he was wracking his brain to try and remember when that had happened.

Lindsay pulled back at his primitive response and noticed his gaze was still locked on his sheets. He crossed his arms and tilted his head to the right. "Danny, what's wrong?"

Danny jumped slightly and looked over his shoulder at Lindsay, shrugging. "Do you think my sheets look dirty?"

She moved out from behind him to get a clear view of his bed, wrapping both her hands around the biceps in his right arm. His sheets were a rumpled mess and were strewn all over the place. "Do you think they look dirty because your bed isn't made?"

"No." He shook his head and pulled away from her to examine his sheets closer. "Don't you see all those white marks?" Danny pointed to a few of the offending stains, throwing back the rest of his sheets to reveal even more of them. He groaned from slight disgust.

Lindsay moved to his side again and could finally see what he was talking about. His bed sheets were sprinkled with dirty spots that were blatantly apparent against the dark maroon color. She couldn't help but grin as she realized most of them were probably from her in their many bouts of sex they had been having in the past couple months. Ever since her 'snow day', the two could barely make it through a shift without to urge to take one another in the nearest storage closet. Most nights ended with Lindsay wrapped in Danny's arms, drawing lazy circles on his chest while they lay in his bed.

It had been awhile since either of them had stayed at her place, but she was sure her navy sheets weren't fairing much better than his. A small giggle slipped out from between her lips.

Danny turned to look at her, a questioning look on his face. What was she laughing about?

She noticed his perplexed look and laughed even more. "Are you seriously that upset about them?"

"I'm not upset. I just didn't realize you made such a mess." Danny turned to see the appalled look growing on her face and winked at her.

Lindsay slapped him on the chest and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout she knew he couldn't resist. "_I_ made such a mess? I believe mess is your last name, Danny."

"Sticks and stones, Monroe."

"Besides," she said slowly, turning to him. She slid her hands down his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. He looked down at the mischievous grin beginning to reach her ears, eyes sparkling. "I didn't make that mess all by myself. This really cute guy just got me so hot and bothered that I couldn't help it."

Danny dropped his lips to her. Her arms snaked around his back to rest on the hem of his sweatpants, lightly playing with the waistband of his boxers. She playful nipped at his bottom lip, running her tongue along the inside of it. His tongue slipped out of his mouth, tasting her sweet lips as he buried his hands in her damp hair. Lindsay went up on her tiptoes to deepen her kiss as they continued to run out of air.

When they finally pulled away, Danny had somehow maneuvered his robe off of her shoulders and it now lay in a heap by her feet. They rested their foreheads against one another's as they caught their breath.

"Well, what are we going to do about your sheets?" Lindsay asked, looking up into his gorgeous blue eyes that made her dizzy. She dropped her head to his chest, snuggling up in his embrace.

Danny shrugged, lightly resting his chin on the top of her head and staring at his sheets once more. "I don't know. Wash them today, I guess. Maybe go buy new ones, lighter ones. It might save me more money on my water bill in the long haul."

Lindsay pulled away from his chest to gaze up at him. Danny looked down at her, a casual smile draped on his face. He dropped his head down once more to press a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"I have an idea, Messer."

"What's that?"

"Since you're going to wash them anyway, feel like getting them dirty once more?"

Lindsay looked at him with a naughty smirk and Danny could feel his pants get tighter instantly. For a moment, his eyes glazed over as he imagined all the things he wanted to do to her at that very moment. Danny could feel Lindsay kissing her way up from his chest to his neck, lightly breathing against his skin as she blazed a trail up towards his jaw. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he cupped the sides of Lindsay's face and caught her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess we could get them dirty one last time."

She grinned and reached up to kiss him – hard. His hands slithered their way down to her ass, grasping her roughly before hoisting her up on his waist as he continued to kiss her. Carefully, he walked over to his side of the bed and slowly lowered their bodies to the bed, his hips in between hers. Taking a moment to enjoy the look of her breasts, he captures one of her nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it slowly. He pressed his growing arousal against her groin.

Lindsay bit her lip in an attempt to hold back the moan wanting to escape. His mouth expertly moved to her other nipple and a groan escaped from her mouth. He knew what he could do to her and she knew that Danny loved it.

He pulled away from her to breathe and glanced down at her stunning body, still a little damp from her shower, and he licked his lips ever so slowly, knowing she was watching. His fingers trailed down her body, slithered between her breasts before sliding farther down to her hips, dropping just low enough to make her hips lift off the bed a centimeter. He grinned at the control he had over her, how her body belonged to him and only him. She wrapped her arms under his and could feel the muscles in his back flexing under her fingertips. Danny brought his hands back up to cup her face in his hand grazing her cheek with his thumb. He kissed her again and immediately she buried her hand in his hair, pulling him closer. The burning feeling in the pit of her stomach was dropping lower to her groin and without thinking about it, pressed up against his swollen member. She could already feel it bulging against his sweatpants and his warmth made her moan into his mouth. His right hand had dropped to her hot, wet core and pressed into her, his finger sliding right into her tight center.

She could feel his erection pressing against her and slowly stroked it from the outside of his shorts. No one knew better than how to string him along better than his Montana, and as he continued to play with her, he could feel her hand slip inside his waistband and grasp his hard member, lightly tugging at it. Moments later, the two of them had somehow rolled over so Danny was on his back, their lips never parting. Lindsay tugged at Danny's shorts, pulling down his muscular thighs and discarding it on the floor.

Meanwhile, his hands had traveled from her groin back up to her breasts, toying with her nipples again. She let go of his erection and pulled his arms above his head, intertwining her hands with his. For the first few moments she kneeled above him but soon settled her groin strategically on top of his. He thrust up against her and deep in his throat she felt him growl. She ground down against his pelvis, not letting him slide inside her tight cavity yet, as he captured her bottom lip between his teeth. Quickly releasing his hands, hers flew to his hair and grasped as much as she could in her fists.

In another swift move, Danny had Lindsay flipped onto her back again and poised himself between her legs.

She looked up at him, eyes wide with lust. "Danny?"

"Yeah?" he gasped in between breaths. If she was going to have a conversation with him right now, she had really shitty timing. Not only was he ready to claim her, take her, make her moan beneath him, but he wasn't sure if his brain was going to be able to come up with coherent thoughts.

"Do we only get to make your sheets dirty one more time?" She gave him a questioning, innocent look that sent him over the edge, and Lindsay knew it. Playfully, she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles behind his back.

"Fuck no," he growled, before finally thrusting into her.

Those damn sheets that Danny hated got dirty three more times before the two of them got around to washing them.


End file.
